beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chpater 6: Sora's True Power The smoke cleared the room. Everyone was coughing. "Man, what an explosion!" Kenta said, struggling to breathe. "What happened?" Gingka wondered. "When Blitz used his 'Color Dash', the power used by Striker was able to break through the 'Wisdom of the Ancient Tree.' " "Amazing." the leader said, in awe. Both bladers seemed unphased. "Wow!" Ryuga said. "Their spin energy hasn't decreased since that power struggle!" Blitz and Konga were spinning in the center of the stadium. "Interesting," Sora started, "you're not like those other weak bladers. I might actually have a tough battle." "This is what you get for messing with the Wisdom Village Beyblade Gym! Now you will pay!" Xander stated. "WHOA! CALM THAT ANGER DOWN!" Sora said. "I NEVER messed with this gym. I just didn't like getting yelled at like I was in school." "Doesn't matter now," Xander said "I will finish you and your pathetic Blitz Striker!" "Go Konga!" Konga started to dash towards Blitz. Blitz was able to take the attack, but sent flying into the air. "BLITZ!" Sora screamed. He didn't want to lose this battle. He had to know where the 'Winner's Tournament' was being held. Luckily, Blitz actually ''survived, just about to spin off the stadium. "That was a close one." Gingka sighed. "Any farther and we'd be packing!" "Way too close for comfort." Kenta added. "I think Sora wanted that to happen." Ryuga pointed out. "Why?" Gingka and Kenta asked. "Because," Ryuga started, "Sora know knows how much power Konga has. If it could give that much of an attack, Sora will just have to counter with more power." "That makes sense." Gingka realised. "If Sora could wait for the right moment, he could launch a counter attack and try to defeat Konga!" "That's a great obervation, Ryuga!" Kenta said. "It's what I do." Ryuga said, feeling like the 'King of the World'. "Thanks for that plan, Ryuga." Sora said, showing his thanks with a "thumb up." "It won't matter what you do, I still will defeat you!" Xander said. Konga rushed at Striker again. This time, Striker used its 'supersonic speed' to evade the attack. Blitz reappeared and dashed behind Konga. Blitz started pushing him towards the edge of the stadium. "You ready to lose?" Sora asked Xander. "Not yet." Xander answered. "Quake Bomb!" Konga jumped off the side of the staduim and flew into the air. It crashed into the middle of the stadium, sending a shockwave. Blitz was thrown into the air, again. "Now, Forest Punch!" Xanader commanded. Konga sped up towards the edge of the stadium, flew higher than Blitz, showed a green aura, and was coming to smash Blitz into the ground. "Now I've got you!" Xander said. "Sora's in big trouble!" Kenta stated. "Since Konga's showing a green aura, he's a ''Legendary Blader!" Ryuga said. "Great! Our worst fears came true." Gingka commented. A green aura was around Xander, too. "Now he's using his full power and he's a Legendary Blader! GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Sora said. "Man, now how am I going to get out of this? This is like my battle against Gingka in the Victory City Tournament, when he beat me because his bey overpowered me." ''Sora thought. ''"I'll just use my all my power!" ''Blitz was hit by the Forest Punch, and was plumitting to its end. "I WON'T LOSE!"''' Sora screamed. A golden aura was forming around Sora and Blitz Striker. Sora's eyes, hair, and his anger changed. Blitz's energy ring and face bolt started to glow gold, too. "What's happening to Sora?" Kenta asked Ryuga. "I...I don't know!" Ryuga replied. "It's Sora's '''''true power." Gingka answered them both. "When a blader's pushed at their limit, and their Blader's Spirit is on fire, a hidden power is drawn out. That's what's happening to Sora right now. He refuses to lose and won't stop until he wins." "THAT is what a beybattle's about!" Kenta added. "You don't just fight to win, you fight with pride. An epic battle is about you, pouring your energy into your bey, bringing out your and your bey's power to the fullest. Then meeting an opponent in battle, respecting each other, trading hits with smashes to have one explosive duel! Sora unlocked his potential." "AAAHHH!" Sora screamed. His power he unleashed, it shattered all the windows in the gym, and throughout the village. A giant pillar of golden energy was on Sora. He had transformed, into Super Sora! A golden aura and electriciity sparking around him. His hair was spiked up and was yellow. His eyes were red, full with rage. "Now I'll show you!" Sora said. Blitz used a Super Explosive Wave to counter Drummer Konga's Forest Punch. It sent Konga flying into the air and blowing the top of the building off. "Blitz! Let's finish this!" Sora yelled. "What are you doing!?" Xander said, scared of the thought of losing. Blitz bolted up into the air, flying higher than Konga. Sora teleported into the air, charging a ball of yellow, electric energy. "Special Move!" Sora said. "It can't be!" Xander said, watching Blitz take to the skies. "Lightning...Nova..." Sora started saying, while charging the energy sphere of yellow, electric energy, growing with every ounce of Sora's spirit being put into it. Blitz flew into it, causing it to grow to the size of Kenta. "...STRIKE!" Sora said, sending a wave of yellow, electric blast of energy towards the gym, and to Drummer Konga 130BWD. "There it is! Sora's special move: Lightning Nova Strike!" Gingka and Kenta said, together. "Good job, Sora" Ryuga commented. "Nnnoooo!" Xander said. Lightning Nova Strike hit the gym, causing an earthquake to happen all around the world. A giant cloud of smoke covered Wisdom Village. Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Chapters